1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to devices for housing a plurality of cartridges of the type used for storing information, such as magnetic tape cartridges.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Replicatable information has been stored on various types of storage medium. These types of storage media have acquired various packages, including disk-shaped phonograph records, magnetic tape reels, and magnetic tape cartridges.
A need exists for a storage device for magnetic tape cartridges, particularly for a device for storing a plurality of selectively retrievable cartridges. It is desired that the cartridges remain securely within the device absent a deliberate retrieval effort, so that the device can be easily transported or oriented in diverse manner without the cartridges being prone to fall out of the device.
Moreover, in some applications it is required that cartridges be uniformly oriented in the storage device. There must be some protection against cartridges being incorrectly oriented in the storage device, particularly when cartridge retrieval and insertion from the storage device is automated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rack for securely storing magnetic cartridges regardless of the orientation of the storage device.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a cartridge rack that prevents insertion of a cartridge therein unless the cartridge has an acceptable orientation.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a cartridge rack that has readable indicia strategically located thereon.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a cartridge rack that is mountable on an external mount.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a cartridge rack that is mountable only in a required orientation on an external mount.